lolirockfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
LoliRock
LoliRock est une série d'animation française et américaine créée par David Michel et Jean-Louis Vandestoc et produite par Marathon Média. La série cible les jeunes filles de six à douze ans. Résumé LoliRock suit les aventures d’Iris, une jeune adolescente à la voix exceptionnelle et animée par un souci permanent d’aider son prochain. Sa vie change lorsqu’elle intègre le groupe de musique LoliRock. Un nouveau monde s’ouvre à elle fait de musique, de mystère et de magie. Les trois chanteuses sont en réalité des princesses dotées de pouvoirs magiques dont l’objectif est de résoudre les injustices qu’elles vont croiser sur leur chemin dans l’espoir de sauver leur planète. Personnages LoliRock Iris Iris est la princesse du royaume d'Éphédia. Elle a été envoyée sur la Terre par sa mère lorsque Gramorr a attaqué le royaume pour la protéger. Elle a été adoptée par Ellen, qu'elle appelle sa tante. Iris adore chanter, mais chaque fois qu'elle le fait des choses étranges se produisent. C'est grâce à ce phénomène qu'elle découvre lors d'une audition pour intégrer le groupe de musique LoliRock qu'elle est une princesse avec des pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle doit vaincre Gramorr afin de reprendre le trône qui lui appartient, retrouver ses parents et ramener la paix à Éphédia. Talia Talia est la princesse de Xéris. Elle se sent énormément coupable de l'attaque de Gramorr contre Xéris et de l'enlèvement de sa grande sœur Izira alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Cet événement l'a décidée à devenir sérieuse et s'entraîner sans arrêt afin de perfectionner ses sorts et sa méthode de combat. Ça lui est très utile depuis qu'elle s'est portée volontaire pour retrouver la princesse d'Éphédia dans le but de vaincre Gramorr et, par la même occasion, peut-être retrouver ses parents et sa sœur. Auriana Auriana est la princesse de Volta. Elle est très enjouée et extravertie. Malgré tous les dangers que comporte la mission pour laquelle elle s'est portée volontaire en compagnie de Talia, Auriana trouve toujours le temps de trouver et admirer les beaux garçons et de faire du shopping. Elle n'est pas aussi sérieuse que Talia et préfère s'amuser plutôt que de s'entraîner, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de combattre, Auriana ne pense plus qu'à remporter la victoire. Amaru Amaru est le compagnon d'Iris, Talia et Auriana. Il les suit partout et ouvre une arène dans laquelle les filles peuvent s'entraîner ou combattre Praxina et Méphisto. Lorsqu'il le faut, Amaru se transforme en pégase. Il est très gourmand et se laisse facilement distraire par la nourriture et les friandises, mais il arrive toujours à temps pour sauver les filles d'une chute.mettent à exécution Villains Gramorr Gramorr est l'homme qui a attaqué le royaume d'Éphédia alors qu'Iris n'était qu'une petite fille. Il a vaincu le roi et la reine et a usurpé le trône. La couronne de la reine est le seul objet l'empêchant de prendre le pouvoir car elle protégée par un sort. Pour y remédier, il a ordonné à Praxina et Méphisto de retrouver les saphirs d'Éphédia avant les princesses et de lui ramener Iris. Praxina Praxina est la sœur jumelle de Méphisto. Au service de Gramorr, elle est la plus sérieuse et développe tous les plans maléfiques qu'elle et son frère mettent à exécution. Méphisto Méphisto est le frère jumeau de Praxina. Il est également au service de Gramorr et est un peu moins sérieux que sa sœur. Il trouve toujours un moment pour faire une blague, mais sait également quand il faut se montrer sérieux. Êtres magiques Reine d'Éphédia La reine d'Éphédia est la mère biologique d'Iris. Lorsque Gramorr s'est emparé du trône d'Éphédia, elle a envoyé sa seule et unique fille sur Terre dans le seul but de la protéger. Izira Izira est la grande sœur de Talia. Elle a été kidnappée par Gramorr sur Xéris alors que Talia n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Ayant prêté son médaillon à sa petite sœur afin qu'elle puisse aller au Festival de la lumière cristalline, Izira n'a pu se transformer et protégé sa famille de Gramorr. Humains Ellen Ellen est la mère adoptive d'Iris. Elle l'aime comme sa propre fille et ne lui a pas cachée qu'elle l'avait seulement adoptée. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'Iris l'appelle toujours «tante Ellen». Nathaniel Nathaniel est le meilleur ami d'Iris. Il travaille dans un café et donne toujours de bons conseils à Iris et ses amies. Il est secrètement amoureux d'Iris et est présent à chaque concert que donnent les LoliRock. Kyle Kyle est un garçon qui a emménagé à Sunny Bay il y a peu. Il a eu le coup de foudre pour Talia dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle. Depuis, il ne cesse de lui faire la cour. Matt Matt est un garçon maladroit qui travaille au musée consacré aux dinosaures. Il y a rencontré Auriana et ils s'entendent à merveille. Suzy Robins Suzy Robins est la rivale d'Iris. Depuis l'enfance elle a gagné le concours de la plus belle fleur une année après l'autre. Doug Doug est sans aucun doute le fan numéro un des LoliRock. Il a un blog consacré au groupe et les suit presque partout. Bande sonore La bande sonore de LoliRock est composée des chansons entendues dans les épisodes. Certaines de ces chansons ont des paroles, tandis que d'autres ne sont que des pistes instrumentales. Chansons *Rêve idéal (générique) *BFF (Amies pour la vie) *Rêve idéal *Pop revolution *Une vie magique *Planète Pop Pistes instrumentales *The Girl Walking into the Bar Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *She Discovers Her Kingdom Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Let's Make Them Pay Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *The Disco Fever Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Arriving at the Beach Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Grammor's Anger Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Anger Is Raising Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Diamond Girls on Their Way Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Escape from Aliens Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *The Nervous Reaction Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *The Last Race Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Shanila Powers Revealed Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *The Very Last Chance Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Mephisto's Revenge Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *A Light Coming from the Sky Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Girls in Danger Soundcloud TeamLoliRock *Orion Raises Soundcloud TeamLoliRock Références Catégorie:LoliRock